Arthur Walsh
|gender = Male |DOD = Spring 2018 |affiliation = Ray of Hope (formerly) |tv series = The Punisher *''Cold Steel'' (mentioned) *''Scar Tissue'' *''One-Eyed Jacks'' (mentioned) |actor = Thomas G. Waites |status = Deceased}} jack up your face? Is that why you're here? Is that why you're here? You ain't so fussy anymore, now you ain't so pretty?|Arthur Walsh to Billy Russo|Scar Tissue}} Arthur Walsh was a former caretaker at the Ray of Hope group home who had abused many of those children under his care. Having served his time in for all his crimes, Walsh was eventually tracked down by Billy Russo who brutally murdered Walsh in revenge for the abuse he had suffered many years earlier. Biography Early Life Abusing Young Boys Arthur Walsh was an employee at Ray of Hope, a group home in which Billy Russo lived at as a child. He committed abuses against Russo and other boys while working at the facility. As Walsh had taken a shine to the young Russo, he attempted to sexually assault him, only for Russo to fight back and strike Walsh with his stickball bat. However, Walsh became angry at Russo's rejection and broke his arm, ripping Russo's rotator cuff in three places.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel Walsh was eventually arrested and had then spent a decade inside the prison due to the multiple charges of sexual assault on minors under Walsh's care.The Punisher: 2.04: Scar Tissue Russo's Revenge Confronted by Billy Russo is waiting for him]] Having been freed from prison, Walsh had lived a quiet life in New York City. One day, Walsh stepped into his home's living room, where he found Billy Russo was waiting for him. Failing to recognize Russo, Walsh put his hands up and, believing him to be a burglar, offered to hand over his television. However, Russo put his hands up and promised that he was not going to hurt him, making it clear that he knew what Walsh's name was. Russo had then questioned if Walsh remembered him before revealing his name and that he was from the Ray of Hope group home, much to Walsh's shock. some coffee]] As Russo sat down, Walsh offered him a cup of coffee, which Russo accepted, with Walsh showing off the timer on his coffee machine. Russo told Walsh that he had not been allowed to drink coffee in a long time, as Walsh took a bottle of whiskey and poured some in for them both. While they drank the coffee together, Russo told Walsh that he had just visited the Ray of Hope and found that it had been turned into apartments, which Walsh was dismissive about. Russo explained that he did not know where to go, so he had come to see Walsh, as Walsh questioned why he should really believe that. 's facial scars]] Walsh then questioned what had happened to cause all of the scars covering Russo's face, as Russo began breaking down and claimed that it had been an accident which had messed with his head. Russo explained that his memories had been completely messed up, but laughed as he noted how he had still remembered Walsh's address. Showing little regard for Russo's state, Walsh only commented that Russo had been a good looking boy and it was a shame that his face had become disfigured. Walsh then grabbed the whiskey, as he still insisted that he was a good carer to the children at Ray of Hope. Drinking straight from their bottle, Walsh complained about how his years of service had resulted in him losing his pension and spending ten years in Sing Sing, because Tommy O'Neal had revealed all his sexual assaults. Walsh insisted that he had worked his whole life for the children who were at Ray of Hope, and he had done more for the children than Russo's mother had done. Walsh claimed that he had loved the children, noting how some of these children had loved him back by performing these sexual acts that he had desired from them, falsely claiming that they all were happy to do these acts for him. 's facial scars]] Getting into Russo's face, Walsh noted how Russo was not willing to perform the sexual acts that he had desired from him, as he failed to notice how Russo had begun to lose control of his emotions as he listened to his taunts. Walsh continued to remind Russo about how he had attacked him with the stickball bat in order to defend himself, which had resulted with Walsh breaking Russo's arm in three places. Walsh then questioned why Russo had come to his home, insisting that whatever had happened in his life was not his fault, insisting that Russo could not escape his own true nature by blaming him. ]] Russo told Walsh that he was part of their Marine Corps, but Walsh had still continued to mock him, questioning if his face had become disfigured during his service. Walsh began laughing in Russo's face, questioning if he had come there because he was no longer as fussy about performing sexual favors for Walsh. However, this proved to be too much for Russo, who snapped and brutally murdered Walsh, impaling him with a wooden stick before escaping. Walsh's corpse was later found by Dinah Madani and Brett Mahoney, who had been attempting to find and arrest Russo before he hurt anyone else. Personality To be added Facilities *'Ray of Hope': To be added *'Arthur Walsh's Residence': To be added Prisons *' ': To be added Relationships Enemies *Billy Russo/Jigsaw † - Abuse Victim and Killer *Tommy O'Neal - Abuse Victim References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Jigsaw